supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tabuu
Tabuu (''タブー Tabū'') es el lider del subespacio y el último jefe a derrotar en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, el es la mente maestra detrás de todas las detonaciones de bombas subespaciales en este mundo, su plan es absorber el mundo de los luchadores hacia al subespacio; con las partes que ha logrado robar son con las que se conforma el gran laberinto. Siendo el último jefe, se entiende que es el más poderoso de todos y por ende el más difícil de derrotar. Su papel como jefe final se mantiene a lo largo de todo el juego, donde, incluso en el Modo Jefes Finales, donde todos los jefes viene en orden aleatorio, Tabuu termina siendo el jefe final. No se da alguna pista de su existencia sino hasta casi el final del Modo Aventura. A Tabuu se le describe como la personificación del subespacio, por lo que es probable que una vez destruido, el subespacio también se destruya. Descripción Su cuerpo es de color azul celeste con lineas de tonos más fuertes de azul, en su pecho posee una extraña bola de luz; su aspecto es humanoide con una cabeza presumiblemente calva, aunque con algunos de sus ataques cambia su forma. Sus ojos no se ven, más la sombra de su frente cubre de negro el lugar donde deberían estar. Su posición neutral consiste en estar de brazos cruzados flotando en alguna parte del escenario en el que se le enfrenta. Sin duda alguna, una característica destacable de Tabuu es su ataque O''ndas trofeadoras'' las cuales son bastantes potentes y si se juega en nivel de dificultad difícil o mayor, son un OHKO para los personajes. Dichas ondas las usa en una de las secuencias para transformar a todos los personajes en trofeos. Junto con las C''adenas de luz'', las Ondas trofeadoras son el único ataque que Tabuu realiza fuera de una zona de enfrentamiento. Perfil El plan de Tabuu consiste en llevar partes del mundo de trofeos al subespacio, para poder absorber su energía y aumentar así su poder; como defecto, Tabuu no puede salir del subespacio lo que lo obliga a tener que reclutar secuaces y para ello, termina dominando al regidor de el mundo de trofeos (Master Hand). Tabuu no presenta un origen fijo, por lo que toda la información que se conoce acerca de él es que se le presenta como la personificación del subespacio. Rol en El emisario subespacial Antes de lo visto en las secuencias, Tabuu se describe como un personaje solitario quien es el rey del subespacio; aún así, es consciente del otro mundo que hay fuera del subespacio, y decide usar la energía de dicho mundo para incrementar la suya; de alguna manera desconocida, Tabuu, logra invadir la isla de los antiguos y obliga a R.O.B., quien era el Robot supremo, a comandar al batallón R.O.B. para que cree y detone las Bombas subespaciales y así mandar el mundo de trofeos al subespacio. Más tarde, es casi al final donde se conoce su presencia, y es Ganondorf quien lo ve por primera vez (esto sin contar a Master Hand); Tabuu demuestra su poder al convertir a Ganondorf en trofeo con solo tocarlo; más tarde, cuando Master Hand recobra la consciencia y decide vengarse de Tabuu, es detenida y noqueada por la protección que usa Tabuu para repeler su ataque. A la llegada de los héroes del subespacio, Tabuu logra convertirlos a todos en trofeos con sus ondas trofeadoras. Gracias a los broches Dedede; Luigi, y Ness despiertan y reaniman al Rey Dedede, quienes parten en busca de trofeos. Kirby, quien se comió el broche de la princesa; despierta también y hace lo mismo que los otros tres. Con todos los personajes despiertos, y la avanzada a través de el gran laberinto, Tabuu trata de atacarlos de nuevo pero es detenido por Sonic, lo que desencadena la batalla final. Una vez acabada la batalla, Tabuu queda destruido y termina lamentándose ante su derrota, una vez destruido por completo, las zonas que conformaban el gran laberinto son liberadas; y el subespacio implosiona, dejando una Ataques Nota: Ninguno de los nombres de los ataques aquí mencionados es oficial, a excepción de las "Ondas trofeadoras" y las "Cadenas de luz", los cuales son mencionados en [http://www.smashbros.com/es/index.html Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Descripción de los trofeos Normal right|90px Español :Tabuu :El gobernador del subespacio y jefe de operaciones. Tabuu controla a Master Hand con cadenas de luz para cumplir su meta de eliminar este mundo y crear su gran laberinto. Creó el subespacio a base de peste violeta y manipula a los súbditos de Master Hand a su antojo. Nacido en un basto reino extranjero, también posee altas dotes de liderazgo, Tabuu... El nombre le viene a pelo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Tabuu :The ruler of Subspace and master of operations. Tabuu controls Master Hand with chains of light to excise this world and build up his great maze. He used Shadow Bugs to form Subspace and manipulates the servants of Master Hand to his heart's content. Born in a vastly foreign realm, he also possesses great leadership powers. Tabuu... No name is more suitable. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Con alas Español right|90px :Tabuu alado :Tabuu con las alas extendidas. La temible energía que estas desprenden convierte instantaneamente en trofeos a los luchadores. Conocedor de esta circunstancia, el Rey Dedede reúne a todos los que están sanos todavía y les coloca un dispositivo retardado. Se trata de un broche que, tras un periodo, revive a los luchadores que han sido eliminados por Tabuu. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Tabuu (Wings) :Tabuu with wings extended. The dreadful energy surges cast from these wings instantly turn all fighters back into trophies. Knowing this, King Dedede assembles all able-bodied troops and sets a timed device on each of them. This device is a brooch that, after the designated time runs out, revives all fighters wiped out by Tabuu. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Vídeo thumb|center|300px|Aquí se puede ver a Tabuu usar su amplia gama de ataques. Véase también Categoría:Personajes no jugables Categoría:Enemigos